


hilda: purple eyes of death

by Micbox



Series: hilda: purple eyes of death [1]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micbox/pseuds/Micbox
Summary: There are some secrets the world holds which no one is meant to know. everyday something might live and die and no one has ever known about is existence. even though most secrets are completely unknown to humanity some brave souls might have the guts to not only search for them but see. hear. and interact with them. one of these brave souls is in a young blue haired girl who believes everything has a good side if we reached for it
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Series: hilda: purple eyes of death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149722
Kudos: 12





	1. the weird ninja

**Author's Note:**

> hilda belongs to netflix. mercury filmworks. and luke pearson. minecraft belongs to mojang
> 
> this is my very first fan fiction i wanted to start with this one since i can't remove the thought of a monster like the enderman or slinderman in hilda hope you guys enjoy this first chapter

hilda and her mother johanna were sitting on the couch eating the apple pie that johanna made that night watching the news when they see something unusual 

news reporter: according to trollberg’s safety patrol: there have been a lot of reports of missing objects around the city including bikes “the moment he says bikes hilda smiles”. wheels. trash cans. mail boxes. vending machines and much more. we don’t have any evidence to blame anyone for this but we do have an … interesting story from a citizen who witnessed the diapering of a trash can close to his store 

cuts to an interview with the citizen

news reporter: ok here i am next to the man who witnessed one of the strange disappearances that has been happening for the last 3 days. now sir can you describe the incidence exactly the way you saw it 

the guy: well i don’t know what exactly happened it was late at night i was j “get’s interrupted” 

news reporter: how late exactly

the guy: it was 11 pm ...i was just closing my store yesterday but before i put the metal shutter down i remembered that i left my car keys in my jacket’s pocket which is still inside the store. The trash can was across the street. I got inside the store to get my keys which I think was just 1 minute. When I got outside the store I noticed some purple sparkles across the street and the trash can was gone. i didn’t hear anything and didn’t see anyone it was just like as if it got deleted from existence 

cuts back to the studio 

news reporter: it could be a nisse trying to fool us all or something that none of us could guess either ways try hiding the stuff you like inside or they might never be seen again. anyways after years of practi ”hilda starts talking”

hilda: what if is some kind of a ninja who is faster than light

johanna: “chuckles a bit” don’t be silly is probably just a nisse who got kicked out 

“tontu appears” 

tontu: i won’t really agree with you on that “johanna and hilda looks at him waiting for an explanation” nisses don’t have anywhere to go if they are outside so there is no way a nisse could just travel around the city outside houses that’s not how nowhere space works plus we don’t make purple sparkles even when we go there 

hilda: oh … see i told you it was a ninja 

alfur hears the conversation and becomes worried so he rides twig and goes to talk to them

alfur: well whatever it is we should probably get your “talking to johanna” car wheels before this thing steals them

johanna: now ? is late and it would make a lot of noises and wake up the neighbors and what are the chances of this … thing stealing my wheels specifically

alfur: “exhales” well i guess you’re right but we will have to wait and see 

johanna: “turns off the tv” anyways i think now would be a good time to go to sleep i have a commission to deliver tomorrow and i should wake up at 8 am

hilda: don’t you usually deliver them at 12 pm or around it

johanna: yeah but this guy asked specifically to deliver it on 8 am he might be rushed but that’s not my business 

hilda: oh come on can’t you just go to sleep and i stay a little longer is only 9 pm

johanna: “chuckles” the last time you said that you stayed until 2 am 

hilda: oh come on trust me 

johanna: well i don’t “hold hilda’s hand and takes her to her bedroom” 

2 minutes ago

kaisa was staying at matilda’s house for the night they were drinking tea while watching the news 

kaisa: do you think is a really fast witch 

matilda: well if it is a witch she won’t really the guts to use her powers in public since she would have major heat with the committee of three and she would mostly be vanished into the void of no return

kaisa: hm well i’m out of ideas of what it could be “quiet for a bit until she remembers something” WAIT ! what if is an enderman

matilda: a what ?

kaisa: oh you know the tall black creatures that could teleport and likes to steal

matilda raises an eyebrow and looks at kaisa

kaisa: let me see “goes to look for a book at matilda’s book shelf” here “kaisa grabs a book opens it and starts flipping the pages until she stops at one” here see “shows her the page which had a drawing similar to an enderman” says here they are black creatures that has long legs and arms but a smaller body and head they teleport a lot wherever whenever they want. they hide in caves or on a different planet in a different galaxy so far nobody knows what is called but we call it the end. It is also implied here that they don’t attack humans if they were in a group of 5 or more but they would attack anyone if they were alone though they don’t kill them unless they look directly into their eyes. their purple glowing eyes which they would become powerful beings and eat the victim as slow as possible so they can feel anything. They also like to steal stuff from humans or other creatures nobody knows why. “looks at matilda” do you think is one of these guys

matilda: oh these creatures … well from what i and all the witches that read about it know they have been killed and their planet has been destroyed thousands of years ago 

kaisa looks at the book to see that what matilda said was true reading the following: even though endermen are some of the strongest creatures to live their species saw an end when the strongest of witches on earth used the strongest of magic to destroy the end. kill their dragon queen and slay every single one of them

matilda: “chuckles” oh kaisa you know a lot of stuff i couldn’t even remember time changes a lot

kaisa smiles

matilda: well whatever this thing is it would probably get discovered soon. say how are stuff going on between you and your girlfriend. i think her name is johanna or something

kaisa: oh well. She is still a bit worried that her daughter would find her mom being in love with another woman a bit weird so she is trying to build up the announcement of our relationship to her. though she is really slow at doing so. her daughter doesn't even know that we know each other. i want to knock on their door once as if me and hanna are friends but i think she might get mad at me for that

matilda: well if you think that would help the relationship maybe it would be better to do that. though you are a terrible actor. are you sure you could act like you are just friends

kaisa: “chuckles a bit” don’t worry 

next day comes and johanna wakes up and goes outside to deliver the commission though she discovers that her car wheels are missing or stolen by the monster she saw on the news yesterday

johanna (in her mind): what the hell. alfur was right. I swear this little thing could predict the future sometimes. what now. “looks at her phone” well … maybe this one time

johanna calls kaisa while feeling worried that hilda might be awake and see her calling her secret girlfriend 

kaisa wakes up on matilda’s couch and picks up the phone without seeing who is calling

kaisa aggressively but quietly says: excuse me who is this

johanna: ammm is me

kaisa realising that is her girlfriend so she tries to sound gentle: ohh . sorry honey i just thought it was some asshole trying to sell me pens on the phone

johanna: is ok. sorry for calling you this early though i doubt you even slept this night

kaisa: yeah true. anyways … “waiting for a response”

johanna: oh yeah could you do one of your … magic portal things to take me somewhere

kaisa: is it far away

johanna: well no but it does need some sort of transport to get there at least in a short time 

kaisa: hmm well i’m actually not far away from your house. maybe we could … i don’t know maybe walk there is been a while since last time we did something together

johanna: “silent for a moment then starts whispering” are you insane what if hilda spotted us. and i just want to get there as fast as possible

kaisa: ok look hanna i’m sick of you trying to hide this from her and is seriously making the relationship a bit unhealthy. I mean we barely see each other now, maybe is time for her to know about this. who knows maybe this is what she needed. another adult she could trust and talk to openly. or maybe i could help you with parenting her since i can tell that it is hard to take care of a kid like her 

johanna: well … “she starts to remember all the time she needed support dealing with hilda” “exhales” i would think of that but now you two should start knowing each other more. i might send her to the library later today to borrow a book for me. maybe you could open a conversation with her

kaisa: sure thing. now i’m coming to see you hope you don’t get mad

johanna: ok. wait “starts talking louder but not yelling” WAIT DON’T 

kaisa laughs a bit before ending the call and going out to see johanna

kaisa: so should we hold hands or something now

johanna:”trying not to freak out” do you have any idea what would happen if hilda was awake

kaisa: ah come on “holds johanna’s hand” let’s just walk together this one time it won't hurt 

johanna: “exhales then looks at hilda’s room window” i guess we could walk until we find a taxi. but let’s try walking fastly

kaisa: “smiles and blushes” sure thing … honey

johanna face turns a bit red before they start walking 

last night not far away from the town there was a house that was recently destroyed by a monster most people havent even heard of 

the last bit of it was just pieces of wood everywhere … and a disc in a plastic bag that had a label on it that says … 11

to be continued…


	2. hilda: purple eyes of death chapter 2: my mom's friend is a witch

kaisa and johanna delivers the commission and kaisa decides to walk with johanna to her home before going to the library 

on their way johanna decides to stop at a store to see if there is something hilda would like

johanna: can we stop at this store over there. i want to see if it has something hilda would like 

kaisa: amm maybe not i don’t want to be late on the library 

johanna ignores kaisa and goes inside the store. kaisa exhales and follows her

kaisa: “exhales” ok but don’t browse just look for something quick and please don’t browse

johanna while looking: oh come on don’t you wanna know what she likes 

kaisa: maybe but i kinda don’t wanna be late to the library. Why do you wanna buy her something now anyways. is there any occasion or is it out of nowhere

johanna was quite for a bit then started talking: well is nothing too special we’ve been fighting and arguing a lot lately maybe a little gift would fix some problems 

kaisa: what’s wrong ?

johanna: well “almost tells kaisa that she can’t explain but then remembers that she can trust her” “exhales” well as you may know she is a bit … ahh

kaisa: special ?

johanna: kinda but what makes her special could be putting her in danger sometimes. but i don’t really know how to make her be safe while keep her happy

kaisa: well you told me what makes her special. do you want me to send an owl to spy on her

johanna picks up a small notebook and 2 pencils before they both leave

kaisa: you didn’t tell me do you want me to make an owl keep an eye on her

johanna: no. what if she caught the owl. what if the owl was weak and didn’t protect her. a lot of questions. is probably best to keep ma… “johanna remembers that they are in public” ya know

kaisa: right. well i suppose when we arrive i would say hello to her

johanna stops: wha.. NO. she would feel weird plus didn’t you have a job or something 

kaisa: screw that 

they arrive 5 minutes later johanna hugs kaisa and says goodbye but kaisa follows her secretly

johanna reaches for the kyes while kaisa was standing behind her

kaisa: nice key chain “looking at the key chain that was the shape of a woff”

johanna: “looks at kaisa while trying not to freak out” OMG NO JUST NO

kaisa: oh come on this is ridiculous 

johanna: darling this is my apartment you can’t just sneak on me like that

kaisa: i’m outside it. a little hello won’t end the wor…”they hear the door getting opened”

hilda opens the door thinking that her mum have missed the keys in her car

hilda: oh hey mum “looks at johanna which had a really worried face and panicked face” what’s wrong “looks at what’s next to johanna and sees the librarian” ahhhh ? kaisa ?

kaisa smiles at hilda before getting down and patting her head

kaisa: so you were hanna’s daughter hilda. I knew you looked familiar. you look so different when you were a baby

hilda: amm mum. what’s going on

johanna: well … “gets interrupted”

kaisa: well darling. me and your mom knew each other since we were slightly older than you. We've been friends since then and I actually babysat you once when you were a baby a few weeks before you 2 lived in the woods. we never saw each other since then and the mail was slow at the time so we barely even talked. but i happened to well … see you at the time i didn’t know that you 2 moved to the city. I thought you could be her daughter but I wasn't sure. but hey in the morning i happen to see your mother getting into her car when she realized that her wheels got stolen by that … ninja monster thing “hilda chuckles a bit and looks at johanna” so we walked and delivered her drawing got you something

johanna: “quite for a bit impressed how her girlfriend handled the situation better than she ever could” well i saw that you threw your notebook away yesterday so i got you another one 

hilda: oh thanks it actually still has some pages left i just felt like i had nothing to do with it. anyways kaisa do you wanna have breakfast with us i actually managed to cook for once

Johanna remembers that her daughter doesn't even know how to turn off the oven so she runs inside to see if something bad happened or would happen and kaisa looks inside. they see that nothing happened since is obvious that hilda just got random stuff from the fridge and put it on the table

johanna: oh thank god

kaisa: ahh well sorry hildie but i seriously need to hurry up. hanna can i open a portal to the library here

johanna: ahh sure just try making sure that the book i want is in the library 

kaisa: ok “opens a portal and goes to the library then says goodbye to both and closes the portal”

hilda: see ya. that was awesome mom i never knew that you were friends with a witch 

johanna: “chuckles at her” well i do also have some secrets hiding from you

hilda: i guess you do. anyways “sits on a chair next to the table” what is that book you want from the library anyways

johanna: oh you know. I just started to read novels since I started having some free time lately. I actually want you to get it later. do you have any plans today

hilda: well me frida and david actually wanted to look for woffs outside the wall … but not too far away we would be inside the wall technically. but screw that my mum is a friend of a witch i gotta learn more

johanna: well is better to be watched by someone. wait where did you learn that S word 

hilda: a tv show. it’s seriously funny 

johanna: well is probably bad for you. anyways want some tea

hilda: yes. wait did your wheels seriously got stolen by the ninja “starts laughing” 

johanna: well yeah. but come on be realistic ninjas aren’t real 

hilda: well i have kaisa on my side 

they both starts laughing 

trolls are really known creatures after all they are in the name of the town (trollberg) but what most or probably all people know is that they aren’t the bosses of the stone forest 

the trolls were hiding in the caves to avoid sunlight while eating what they got for the day when a tall black creature with purple eyes teleported to them

most of the trolls looked really afraid but quite except the two headed troll who stood up and looked to the creature right in the eyes before raising his arm to punch the creature though it teleports right behind it

the creature screams at the troll before holding it up and starting to eat one of his heads 

the troll sees his head screaming for help while falling into the creatures stomach 

after eating the head the creature goes to the other trolls and takes their food teleports 

hilda was in frida’s home where her and david waits for frida to make her backpack ready 

david:oh come on frida why don’t you just make stuff simple

frida: i’m just picking up a few things are you seriously that salty about time 

david: It has been 15 minutes so of course i would be salty. hilda just tell her 

hilda: huh? oh sorry guys didn’t pay attention. frida are you seriously not finished yet

frida: just one more minute

david: you’ve said this 5 minutes ago

hilda: ahh guys maybe we should delay the whole fiery flies to tomorrow 

david: wait fiery flies ? i thought we were looking at woffs close to the wall

frida (talking to hilda): hm why ?

hilda: well i have something really cool to say. my mom is actually friends with kaisa “hilda says in a excited voice”

david: wait. you mean the librarian kaisa

hilda: yes and she said that they were friends even before i was born

frida: that’s really cool. does she know that she is a witch 

hilda: yes. in fact she made a portal to the library right in front of us in our living room

frida: that’s … weird but really cool. but why do you want us to delay the fiery flies hunting to tomorrow 

hilda: well my mom wants me to go to the library and borrow a book and i seriously want to learn more about that maybe my mom have done one spell or even 2 

frida: i doubt that but who knows anyways i guess if you would really want to talk to her i guess we could delay the fiery flies hunting

hilda: thanks guys

david: ok that’s cool and all. but what the flip are fiery flies 

hilda and her friends go to the library where kaisa was thinking about how to help her girlfriend with dealing with her daughter so they won’t have a toxic relationship when she proposes to johanna while putting the books back to their places

kaisa in her mind: maybe is too early … wait no we’ve been in love ever since we’ve been in high school our first kiss is literally older than her daughter … or should i say our daughter … shut up kaisa stop thinking about them … eh isn’t now the time hilda would come here anyway. better prepare the novel the novel

5 minutes later and the kids didn’t come yet kaisa thought about leaving a small note between the pages of the novel that has a flirting poem for johanna though she remembers that hilda is getting the book and she would mostly open it up so she throws the idea away while hearing the door opening she looks at how came and it was hilda and her friends 

she waves at them to come, they go to her and hilda yells : HELLO KAISA !!!

Frida puts her hand on Hilda's mouth and says: shhhh be quiet. we’re sorry but she is really excited 

hilda removes frida’s hand and says: how couldn’t i my mom is a friend with a flippin witch 

kaisa: well hildie you shouldn’t use these words people would think that your mom didn’t raise you well. but yeah i’ve been her friend since we were slightly older then you guys. anyways here is the novel she wanted “she grabs the book and gives it to hilda” 

hilda: huh well. i actually wanted to ask you some questions 

kaisa: me too but i’m kinda busy now. you know your mom used to like a restaurant not too far away from here maybe we can go there tonight since it's been awhile since we’ve done anything together maybe we could have some fun

hilda: oh. well i wished we could have this conversation now but i guess talking to both of you at the same time would be good enough. i’ll go tell her and get ready “talking to her friends” so do you guys still wanna go watch the woffs

david looking grumpy while holding cards: ehhh no frida wants to study some magic 

hilda: alright see ya guys tomorrow. and sorry for wasting your time 

david: “exhales” is alright at least i’m not gonna get crushed by a woff here

hilda almost leaves but kaisa remembers that she didn’t give hilda a number so when johanna calls her hilda would question how she knows her number

kaisa: wait hildie !!

hilda: what ?

kaisa: don’t forget to give her my number “pulls a small paper and writes her number on it”

hilda: oh right sorry

hilda goes to the apartment to see johanna drawing 

johanna: hmm well you came earlier then i thought. and you forgot the novel

hilda: oh yeah sorry i was too excited and fergot 

johanna: excited for what

hilda: well kaisa was too busy to have a conversation with me so she decided to invite us to a restaurant she says that you liked when you were youn “she stops when she heard her mom breaking her paint brush’s handle” 

johanna: oh did she. well that nice of her

hilda: ahhh yeah. amm she gave you her number. is there anything wrong

johanna: no 

hilda: are you su “get’s interrupted” 

johanna: THERE ISN’T ANYTHING WRONG HILDA “looks at her daughter who got a bit scared because of her screaming” “exhales” eh sorry is just that i hate when people do stuff without telling me

hilda: understandable ? i’ll go to my room. you better call her for the time

johanna: hm yeah

johanna waites for hilda to go to her room and when she got to her room johanna goes to her room and calls kaisa quitely

the phone call starts

kaisa: hello

johanna: excuse me ? are you just setting things up without my permission

kaisa: well sorry for actually trying to help the relationship. by the time she knows that we are in love i would mostly be retired 

johanna: i would rather that over her finding the relationship weird

kaisa: how do you even know that she would find it weird. she is exploding from excitement after knowing that we are friends. imagine how happy she would feel if she knew that her mom is in love with a witch

johanna: i don’t know how she would react but i rather not take the risk

kaisa: well then hanna listen to me. I do love you and I respect your decisions about your daughter not knowing the truth since you are her parent but I can't stand a relationship like this. either we try or this is over. got it

johanna: almost crying. GOT IT SEE YOU TONIGHT

kaisa: ok 9:30 pm is the time. try looking good

kaisa ends the call with her regretting what she said but also thinking that is the only way to make the relationship work out while johanna is throwing some tears knowing how much she loves kaisa nad not wanting her to leave so she grows out of this and goes back to drawing

to be continued


	3. hilda: purple eyes of death chapter 3: The Unexpected Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was intended to be much much longer though i felt like it would take soo long to complete it so here is what i consider to be only 30% of the original chapter i wanted

after johanna throws some tears after she got in a fight with her girlfriend. she decides that kaisa might be right about her making the relationship unhealthy and decides to move on with the date and goes back to drawing 

a lot of hours pass and hilda goes outside her room with a really weird and confused look and looks afraid to go talk to johanna

johanna notices the look at her daughter’s face and asks: what’s wrong hilda

hilda looks at johanna barely knowing what to say. Johanna praises that what she is thinking about isn't true. hilda asks: mum … is there anything you and kaisa are hiding from me

johanna freaking out on the inside barely holding herself: well. you’ll understand when you get older

hilda: no. i wanna know now why have you been yelling at her. what’s wrong. what’s this relationship you are talking about

alfur and twig hears the conversation between the two and notices that hilda was getting mad

alfur: ammm hilda maybe you should calm down a bit 

hild: mum come on tell me what’s wro… “hilda stops when she realizes that she now knows her mother’s feeling when she hides stuff from her and lies to her”

johanna begun crying after knowing that her screaming was the reason why hilda discovered her secret relationship

hilda also begins to cry while walking to her mom to hug her: don’t cry mum. I'm sorry for all the times I lied to you. i just wanna know why have you been screaming in your room at kaisa 

johanna stops crying after knowing that her daughter cares about her as much as she dose for her so she holds herself stop crying and tries to explain to hilda about the relationship

johanna: well “exhales” well hilda i just wanna ask you something. it might be a weird question but is important for me

hilda stops crying and gives johanna a smile and moves her head up and down as a yes

johanna: if you find me. or something that i do to be weird would that ever make you love me less

hilda: mum i would never find you weird and if so i would never love you less for who you are. i promise

johanna: well. you know how people everywhere say that the normal couple consists of a man and a lady

hilda: yeah ?

johanna: well sometimes this quote can be wrong. because women can sometimes love other women. same thing with men

hilda: ok that’s new ?

johanna: well in reality. me and kaisa aren’t just friends. we are more than that

hilda: you are best friends ?

tontu appears from under the couch

tontu: they are a couple you stupid 

hilda: YOU ARE TH… “starts thinking about what he said turns her head at her mom and starts talking to her” wait is he right

johanna: well. yes he is right “exhales” finally you know now. we’ve loved each other since high school and we’ve tried to hide it from you for years

hilda was quiet for a bit but then smiles and says: mum have you seriously been in love with a witch this whole time and didn’t tell me. that’s soooooo cool i can’t wait for her to become my other mom

johanna’s face turns really red then she laughs a bit then starts crying from happiness after knowing that her daughter didn’t find the relationship weird: so you don’t find me loving another lady weird

hilda: mum i would love it if you fell in love. i don’t care if is a lady and i’ll don’t mind having another mum especially if she is a witch

johanna hugs her daughter a 2nd time knowing her fears were not even close to reality and that she can live with her daughter and her girlfriend together without worrying about anything

alfur couldn’t hold himself and started throwing tears because of how beautiful this moment is

…..

the woffs were flying near the mountains so they can go to their nests 

they think that nothing can reach for them

but one woff was really unlucky when he felt something was touching him which is a really unfamiliar feeling for woffs

other woffs were terrified because of what they saw standing on the unlucky woff 

it was the long purple eyed black creature

the woff didn’t know what to do he tried to turn like a wheel though the creature was still holding 

all the other woffs were looking afraid of something happening and causing harm to them

the creature and the woff just … disappeared in front of all the woffs 

they teleported into a random place close to an ocean and close to a cave where the woff won’t even have enough time to cry for help

the long creature didn’t wait a minute before biting the woof’s face and ripping it from him then started eating him 

after finishing his meal the creature wanted to see if the troll head he has stolen before was still alive so he checks on it in his cave

There were a lot of objects inside that cave. a lot of skulls and skeletons of previous human victims. blood was everywhere and on everything

the head was alive begging for the creature to spare it and return it to is body though the creature never forgives anyone

….

kaisa closed the library 

she was thinking about johanna and hilda and their dinner night so she wanted to go and get ready

though the feeling of regret couldn’t leave her alone after what she said to her girlfriend on the phone

kaisa “in her head”: maybe i was too harsh on her after all is her daughter she decides when is the right time for her to know. how can we look at each other in that restaurant after what I said. How can I even talk to her

kaisa decides that instead of just waiting she decides to not get ready and just go straight up and apologize to johanna and try working things out

kaisa arrives at johanna’s apartment 

she knocks on the door really fast and hilda opens the door

kaisa: hey hildie can i speak to your mom i actually changed my mind about that restaurant

hilda: well she is in her room i’ll call her

kaisa waites for hilda to call her mom when she heard something she never expected to hear that night 

seconds after hilda finished saying that she’ll call her mom she walked a bit before looking back at kaisa and saying : i’ll call her for you mum

kaisa didn’t know what’s going on so she just think that is either just a kid saying stupid things or she just made a big mistake when she made johanna scream in the call

Johanna came out of her room to talk to kaisa. hilda had the biggest smile knowing that a witch would be a part of the family 

johanna: hey kaisa hilda was saying something about you changing your mind about that restaurant

kaisa: yeah well. i feel we should talk in private. this might be disappointing hildie

hilda: well mum i already know your relationship 

kaisa: wait what ? “looks at johanna”

johanna: well she heard my screaming and I explained everything to her. you were right i was just making this ridiculous

kaisa without any words just smiles at both. goes to hilda and says: can you call me mum once again it really makes me soo happy

johanna: actually we aren’t married. so you (hilda) should be calling her by her normal name 

hilda ignores both and instead just looks at kaisa and says: sure thing … mummy

kaisa and johanna: mummy ? 

hilda kinda feeling embarced: calling both of you mum would be confusing

kaisa almost cries for how cute that moment was but doesn't and instead think that it would be kinda weird for an adult to cry over that

johanna: well. how about we forget about that restaurant and instead just let me cook dinner

hilda: yes please i seriously wanna ask you two some questions. a lot actually

kaisa: understandable 

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the end i wanna thank my good friend Gerald_Fred he helped me a lot on this chapter and stay tooned to his fanfiction Hilda in The 18th Century on his fanfiction.com account (Gerald.Fred)

**Author's Note:**

> i know it might be bad is just my first ever chapter and i promise the next chapters would be 10 times better


End file.
